


Reyes y Reinas

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: Andrade "Cien" Almas has been planning this night for months, but when things start going wrong how will he fix it?





	Reyes y Reinas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RileySavage7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/gifts).



Andrade held the ice pack to the back of his head and grimaced.

 

“Where was your head at out there man?” AJ Styles asked him, his voice made angry out of concern.

 

“Aye, sorry _amigo_ , guess my mind is busy,” Andrade said sadly.

 

“Somewhere else when we were supposed to be working a match?” AJ asked incredulously.

 

“ _Si,_ I got a lot of my mind,”

 

“Care to share? It might be nice to have something to tell Paige before she hands us our asses!” Styles demanded.

 

Almas stared at this friend for a few moments before he hopped off the bench he was sitting on and made his way over to his bag. He then beckoned Styes over and held the bag open for him to look down into.

 

“Oh....” Styles said quietly.

 

Later that evening Andrade was rushing frantically around the arena seeking after several final items. Tomorrow's live show would be in the same arena as Smackdown so he could afford to go all out in his preparations.

 

“ _Aye mierda!”_ he snapped as his hand slapped his forehead. Looking around quickly to assure himself that his stage was still set before hurrying out of the room.

 

“How the hell are their no matches anywhere in a building this big?” he asked himself in an irritated voice. As he hurried down a hallway he was stopped by a familiar voice.

 

“Uh-uh! Where you off to baby boy?”

 

Andrade closed his eyes and let his shoulder sag as he turned slowly and said: “Ah...hey Paige,”

 

“Don’t ‘hey Paige’ me!” Smackdown’s GM snapped as she marched forward to stop in front of him with her hands on her hips.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Andrade asked, hoping this conversation would be about what he thought.

 

“Nice try baby boy, come to my office, we’re having a talk about your match from earlier,” Paige said as she turned and stalked off.

 

“ _Bien mierda,”_ Andrade muttered as he trudged after the GM.

 

He emerged from the office half an hour later feeling as though he’d just been locked in a phone booth with a tiger. He couldn’t deny that his head hadn’t been in the game tonight but he couldn’t tell anyone else why not yet.

 

But now he really DID have to have his head in the game. Shaking it vigorously he ran off in search of his matches. This took a surprising amount of time but eventually, he was able to sprint back to the room he had set up. When he opened the door he almost shouted in frustration.

 

“What are you doing?!” he asked the men wearing WWE technician t-shirts who were moving large boxes into the room.

 

“Uh...our jobs?”

 

“I had a table and stuff set up in here!” Andrade said as he held his head in frustration.

 

“Sorry man got work to do,”

 

Growling in frustration Andrade stormed out of the room, his phone already out. It was late but he could probably still make some reservations if he hurried. Running all the way down to the parking area intending to jump straight into his car he froze when he arrived. Where was his car?

 

 _“Tienes Que Estar bromeando,”_ he said as he threw his hands up in the air. A large WWE production truck and parked in a way that had blocked his rental from leaving the garage. In frustration, he slapped the side of the trailer with the back of his hand. Of course, this accomplished nothing and left him with a hurting appendage.

 

“Hey! That’s my shoulder your hitting!” came a voice from behind him. A voice always brought a smile to his lips. Turning quickly, trying to school his own features into a pleasant expression, Andrade saw Zelina Vega approaching him. Strangely, she was pulling two roller bags behind her.

 

“Hey Z,” he said quickly. Then his mind caught up and a quizzical expression replaced his somewhat artificial smile. “Ah, your shoulder?” he asked. In response, Zelina simply pointed over his head. Turning around he saw that he had indeed slapped the trailer where a large picture of Zelina was painted on the side.

 

“What’s got you so upset?” Zelina asked, not sounding angry but more concerned.

 

“I...nothing,” Andrade said lamely. Casting around for any other topic of conversation he saw the second back Zelina was pulling and asked: “Whose is that?”

 

“Your’s _Estúpido_ ,” Zelina laughed as she slid the bag forward. Sure enough, it was his. He’d left the bag behind in his hurry to get back to his car. His face burning he accepting the bag with a sheepish smile.

 

“Thanks,” was all he managed to say.

 

“Where’s your car?” Zelina asked as she looked around the parking area.

 

“Trapped behind that,” Andrade said sourly as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the truck.

 

“Damn...well, I suppose it will be fine overnight right?”

 

“Yeah probably but...well nevermind,” Andrade said, resigning himself to the fact that this evening, the evening he’d been planning for months, was going down in flames before his very eyes.

 

“OK, you’re acting kind of weird chico. You want a ride to the hotel?”

 

“Yeah...thanks Z,” Andrade said glumly.

 

When they’d been driving for a few minutes Zelina looked over at him and asked: “You going to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“I...well...see I had a plan, I mean plans for us tonight, but...well a bunch of stuff happened,” he said with a very lame finish.

 

“Okay…” Zelina said obviously not fully satisfied with the answer. Andrade knew that he was acting shady as hell and he was racking his brain to think of a way to repair the situation as Zelina stopped the car at a red light.

 

“Z, I-” he started to say with no clear idea of what he was going to tell her when Zelina suddenly flashed him a grin. A grin that could always make him smile in turn, as it did now, and a grin that could brighten a rainy day.

 

“Did what you had planned have anything to with this?” she said as she tugged off her glove and held up her left hand. On her ring finger was a ring set with a diamond that sparkled even in the darkness of the car. Andrade’s mouth fell open at this. He felt as though life was moving at 10x normal speed while his brain was crawling along fifty feet behind.

 

“What? I-” Andrade started to say but his words were cut off as Zelina leaned over and kissed him. They stayed like this for several seconds before Zelina pulled back a few inches.

 

"Your bag was open when I saw you'd forgotten it, the ring was on top and I figured it was for me," she whispered.

 

All Andrade's blank mind could come up with was: " _Si."_

 

“Yes, I will marry you, Andrade Cien Almas,” Zelina said quietly but with a smile that could have lit up the world. After a few moments, she added: “ _Te Amo mi Rey.”_

 

Andrade wanted to say so many things at that exact moment. He wanted to tell Zelina how happy she’d made him, how much he loved her, and how many things he wanted to do with her in their new lives together. He also wanted to do so many things at this moment. To kiss her again, to take her in his arms, or to just stare into her eyes. Instead, he simply spoke.

 

“ _Te amo mi Reina.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A special request from my amiga RileySavage7 for her brother! 
> 
> If you have a fluff ficlet request, please let me know!


End file.
